


The answer is love

by Coolkidsitter



Category: Carrie Mathison - Fandom, Carrie-Quinn, Frannie Mathison - Fandom, Homeland, Peter Quinn - Fandom
Genre: Coma, F/M, Homeland - Freeform, Letter, Romance, astrid - Freeform, death of Astrid, fanfics, forced wake-up call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10436022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coolkidsitter/pseuds/Coolkidsitter
Summary: The story is about the letter, the forced wake up, the death of Astrid and their love for each other. And it's a one of the speculative scenerios about what we know after episode 8 and which describes a gab between episode 8 and 9, without knowing what will happen in episode 9.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Astrid is killed. Quinn is devastated by her death but he has to move on, trying to find out what's going on. He takes the car and drives back to NY. To take revenge on what they did to her (and him) and to find out who's behind all this. And she is the only one he can trust and maybe the only one who knows what's going on.  
> 
> Quinn finds out where she is and contacts her through Clarice, his old ho-"friend".  Carrie knows now that Quinn has been gone for a while,that he's in serious trouble and trying to find her. They will meet each other at a safe-house. Quinn is already there and is waiting for Carrie. It's a long wait and finally she knocks on the door. Quinn opens the door....

Quinn: Hey...   
(He feels a little awkward..smiles at Carrie)  
Carrie: Hey... good to see you again..  
(She feels a little uncomfortable, little smile) 

Carrie: So...where exactly have you been all this time? What's going on?  
Quinn: It's a ..long story.. 

Quinn gestures for Carrie to come in  
Carrie takes the chair, Quinn takes the couch 

Carrie: Tell me, there's enough time now...  
Quinn: I was taken away...Friends of Dar Adal took me to a..... safe house, a house at a lake, couple of hours drive from here...  
Carrie: Dar Adal?!? But why?!?  
Quinn: I don't know exactly why. He sent .. Astrid to take care of me.  
Carrie: Astrid??  
(She acts surprised...)  
Quinn: Yes...that didn't work out well..  
(defeated...he sighs deeply..)  
Quinn: She died...  
(He looks very sad, tears in his eyes)  
Carrie: What!? ....Oh my god!!! .But how...?!?  
Quinn: We were ambushed , by the same guy who was spying on us but I don’t know for sure. He shot at us...  
I was hit too but the damage is not too severe...just my shoulder... She took the brunt...  
(He sighs deeply again...)  
Carrie: Oh jesus!!....  
(She looks horrified...shocked...tears in her eyes)  
Carrie: But how...why...??  
Quinn: I don't know!!  
(He's raising his voice now)  
Quinn: I'm here to find out what's going on and to go after that motherfucker who did this...  
Carrie: ....Jesus..!!...Must be hard for you.....  
(She stares sadly at him)  
(He nods....he feels very defeated and sad, tears in his eyes)  
Quinn: I could have prevented it...if I was my old self …  
(He has the saddest expression ever...while looking at Carrie) 

Carrie stands up and walks to him, sits down next to him and embraces him...trying to comfort him. He holds back his tears, feels very comforted, feels good despite all the feelings of guilt, anger and sadness...  
Carrie tries to understand what happened exactly. 

Carrie: So you escaped...  
(He gives a small nod)  
Carrie:  I'm so glad you did...  
(She sighs..)  
Quinn:  So I took the car and drove back to town, to find out what's going on...  
Carrie: But why did Dar Adal take you to that house? What's the point? That sounds really suspicious. Did you meet him, talk to him?  
Quinn: (pause...) Yes...we had a kind of con..con..conversation the day before we got ambushed...but he didn't say anything useful....  
Carrie: But why he wanted you there? To protect you maybe?  
Quinn: I really don't know ..At first I thought so...but now I'm not sure...  
Carrie: But what exactly did he say to you? He must have said something... right? During the conversation?!!?  
(He closes his eyes...a painful moment...he remembers that talk, that horrible conversation at the lake...he feels sick about it...Carrie sees he's struggling)  
Carrie: What?!...tell me....!  
(He opens his eyes and looks straight into Carries eyes, his own full of sorrow and concern)    
(Then..out of the blue...)  
Quinn: Did you order the doctors to wake me up from the coma??  
She is shocked...frozen...  
Carrie: What?!??  
(She stands up, pacing up and down around the room)  
Quinn: Well...did you? Tell me Carrie...I must know, i need to know!  
(A hopeless look in his eyes)  
Carrie: Oh my God....  
(She is in tears, shocked..)  
Quinn: Tell me now Carrie!! (stands up, they standing now in front of each other)  
Carrie: Ok ...ok.. yes...Saul ordered the doctors to wake you up...and ...I ....carried it out....(in tears..full of guilt..) I...I...can explain...give me time to explain...Please!!! (tears streaming down her face...)  
Quinn: It's okay Carrie...I know the reason why...I just wanted to know the truth...That's all...  
Carrie: What..?!? You...you... don't you want to know exactly what happened?!?  
Quinn: No, I accept it, I understand it, I know how it works....It's hard but now I know what happened...  
(In his eyes a kind of calmness, kind of acceptance)  
Carrie: But...I feel so horrible...It's the worst thing I've ever done...  
(She's totally upset, in tears...She almost can't breathe, almost can't stand on her feet anymore... )

Quinn walks to her...puts his healthy arm around her and leads her to the couch, where they go sit next to each other, his arm around her and holding her tenderly against his body. He comforts her while she's crying on his shoulder. 

Quinn; It's oke Carrie...It’s alright...I forgive you...  
Carrie: (Sobs) I don't deserve your forgiveness...  
(She really can't look in his eyes now..)  
Quinn: Carrie...listen..it's oke..But there is one more thing... 

Carrie finally looks at him again and she sees in his eyes that he means what he's saying...unbelievable...he's forgiving her that awful deed..  
He calms her down.. 

Quinn: I accept it..the way I am now. I just want to know one thing...one very important thing...Did you take care of me out of.. guilt? Out of ...(he can't find the right word) p.. p ..pity?  
(Her eyes filled of tears....Another shocking question...)  
Carrie: No....no....yes..but...no..not just only out of guilt...  
Quinn: Why Carrie? Why did you take care of me so long...All those months..I don't get it..  
(She sighs deep)  
Carrie: Quinn... I must tell you something...It's difficult ..I hope you will understand... I've read your letter, the one you wrote me before you went to Syria. Dar gave it to me when you were still in a deep coma...  
(He looks shocked...eyes wide open...surprised..)  
Quinn: W..w..what?!? What did you...?!?!  
Carrie: You remember the letter you wrote to me?  
Quinn: (Whispers..)Yes...of course I remember it....But I didn't die... so why did you read it??  
Carrie: I..I...I..thought...thought that you wouldn't make it..(stumbles) So I read it ...  
(Awkward silence.. Quinn doesn't know what to say..stares at the ground...then he stares back at Carrie.. )

Carrie: Your words touched me so deeply. After I read it and after you woke up from your coma I did everything I could to save you, to make you feel better. I felt a glimmer of hope. And in that moment I realised I've loved you so much all these years. And realised that I was always too afraid to let you in. You know...because of all my shit...my condition...my past..I shut myself down for you all those years.. Because I was terrified to love you, afraid to let you down. But now ..I can't resist it anymore....I love you Quinn.....more then ever....and with all my heart... 

She smiles at him. They stare intensely into each other’s eyes...Quinn realises she's not lying...he feels it, she loves him..  
Carrie doesn't know what to say anymore...she loves him so much...how can she explain to him how much she cares about him and adores him.. . Guilt is definitely not the only reason...It's just a little part of it...she's so sure about this. Love is the main reason.... 

She lays her hands on his beautiful cheeks and she looks deeply in his eyes, his amazing blue eyes. They're not changed...He stares back at her with teary eyes and a lovely gaze. Then he smiles the most beautiful smile. She kisses him and he answers her kiss very tenderly....She feels the passion burning inside and her next kiss is now more passionate. She feels he wants her too. Wow...what a feeling...after all those years...Finally in his arms....Quinn holds her tighter against his body. His breaths are deep and he cannot longer contain himself. They're kissing each other like there's nothing more important to do than this. This is it. Time doesn't exist anymore. She wants him, he wants her, it's so obvious now. While they kissing, he tenderly starts to unbutton her shirt with his good hand.She is a little bit hurried trying to undress him too, but he slows her down. 'Take the time Carrie' ..he whispers.. The following hours are filled with love, tenderness and passion. The most beautiful moment of his life.....and hers..  
Right after their most intimate moment, he buries his face in her neck and whispers "I love you, Carrie..."  They kiss again and it takes a long time for them to fall asleep..


End file.
